Light Up The Midnight Sky
by xox-Punk-Princess-xox
Summary: Tsuna and the gang are heading to the festival to see the fireworks. Everyone's there. Everyone, excpet Tsuna that is. Where is he, and what does Reborn, and a Kimono have to do with it? And How will Hibari React? HibarixTsuna 1827
1. Chapter 1

"And why am I here again?"

Dino simply laughed, patting the younger man on the shoulder. "To have fun of course!" He said in a sing song voice. Immediately retracting his hand as a death glare was sent his way.

Hibari sighed in annoyance. Why did he have to be at some stupid god forsaken festival, with these _herbivores_ no less.

Gokudera snorted, glaring at Hibari. "Trust me, we aren't happy to have you here either, if It was up to me, you would be six feet under by now."

Hibari smirked. "Hoh, is that so? Care to try, Herbivore." Hibari stated, drawing his precious Tonfu's.

"With Pleasure!" Gokudera snapped, pulling out a couple dozen sticks of dynamite…. from god knows where.

Dino laughed. "Now now you two, today isn't a day for fighting. Today is to take a BREAK from fighting."

Yamamato grinned. "That's right, we should all get along~" He said, patting Gokudera on the back. "

Gokudera twitched, swatting Yamamato's hand away, turning his head with a "tch".

Hibari sighed, he then noticed something. "..Where's the herbivore?"

Dino sweatdropped. "You call _everyone_ Herbivore. You'll have to be more specific."

Hibari rolled his eyes. "The Vongola leader to be, Sawada."

Dino smirked. "Ah, you mean Tsuna-chan." He grinned. "Reborn was helping him get dressed."

Hibari raises an eyebrow. Wasn't the kid old enough to dress himself?

"O-Oi Reborn!"

Hibari rolled his eyes, recognizing the annoying high pitched though somehow addictive voice of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He turned to give the herbivore a piece of his mind for making him wait.

The minute he laid his eyes on the younger male, he froze in place.

Dino noticed Hibari's gaze and his frozen state. "Oi, whatcha looking at?" He asked, turning himself only to have the same reaction as Hibari.

Eventually everyone turned and saw what the two were looking at.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna fidgeted, uncomfortable with everyone's gaze's on him. He fidgeted, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "U-Um…" He stammered, trying to break the silence.

Gokudera was the first to break out of his frozen stature. "J-Juudaime..t-that outfit is…"

Tsuna flushed, tugging at the material.

At the moment, Tsuna was wearing a very lose fitting, dark blue silk kimono, which was hanging over his shoulders, reaching down to his ankles.

Tsuna flushed an even brighter shade of red. "W-Well…Reborn…h-he" He was cut off by Reborn hopping up onto his shoulder.

"I Thought it would be a good idea for Tsuna to wear something traditional" Reborn said with a smirk on his face. "Well, do you like it?"

Everyone merely nodded their heads, all thinking the same thing. 'Nice choice!'

Everyone except Hibari, that is. Who currently had is head turned, lookig everywhere but at the younger boy.

Yamamato grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Nice outfit, Tsuna." The comment only made Tsuna blush a brighter red, and made Gokudera glare at him. Who was most likely tempted to kill the base-ball obsessed freak for looking at his beloved Boss.

Dino merely cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from having lecherous thought about his self proclaimed little brother. "So, shall we go look around?" He asked, attempting to break the silence that had be-fallen the group.

Tsuna smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Un!"

"If the tenth wants to, then I'll all for it!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Extreme!"

"A-Alright."

"Hn."

Dino grinned, grabbing Tsuna by the hand and dragging him off, not noticing the many pairs of eyes glaring daggers into the back of his head.

[x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x] [x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x] [x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x] [x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x] [x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x]

"You can do it, Tenth!"

Tsuna's eyes were furrowed in concentration. He was, at the moment, trying to scoop a goldfish out of the tank swimming with them, with a small thin paper scooper. He picked up the scooper, his hand hovering above the water, as he plunged the scooper in, scooping up a goldfish.

He let a small smile of victory grace his lips, only to have it fall when the thin paper gave away, the goldfish falling right back into the tank. "aww, I was so close." He said, pouting almost childishly.

Gokudera frantically waved his hands out in front of him. "That was a very good try Tenth!" He then glared at the person working at the booth. "Oi, you! How dare you give the tenth a faulty scooper!" The person at the stand mearly sweat dropped, attempting to keep himself from being blown up.

"Gokudera-kun, don't cause any explosions!" Tsuna protested, but it fell upon deaf ears. He sighed heavily, smiling to himself. 'Well, it can't be helped. This is the way they are.' He blinked in surprise when he saw a hand reach over him and grab the second scooper he had purchased. He leaned his head back, only to find himself looking into Hibari's dark piercing eyes. He couldn't help but get lost in his eyes, so deep, you could almost drown in them. Tsuna, quickly catching himself, flushed a light rosy color. "H-Hibari-san…."

Hibari sighed, going and crouching beside Tsuna. "You honestly can't do anything, can you herbivore?" Hibari had to force himself to look away, when Tsuna pouted adorably. He rolled his eyes, as with lightning speed, he cut through the water with the scooper, throwing a goldfish up in the air and catching it with the other hand. Tsuna stared in awe, as the thin rice paper hadn't the slightest rip.

Everyone else was drawn out of their arguing (more like Gokudera threatening to blow something up, Yamamato holding him back, Ryohei ranting on about boxing, and Dino trying to keep them all calm) when they hear Tsuna exclaim "That was amazing, Hibari-san!" They all turned to see Hibari handing Tsuna the small plastic bag containing the goldfish, and Tsuna smiling happily.

It was only when Hibari's hand brushed against Tsuna's , and Tsuna's small delicate face lit up like a Christmas tree, did all hell break lose.

"Oi Oi Oi! Who do you think you are, touching the tenth!" Gokudera hollered, pulling out a whole new round of dynamite, ready to ignite them and blow the entire festivities to bits.

Hibari smirked, drawing his precious Tonfu's once again, ready to strike.

"Now Now, let's not fight" Yamamato said, stepping in between the two.

"Stay out of this, you baseball freak!" Gokudera snapped, turning his anger towards the other teen.

Hibari sighed, disappointed he didn't get to bite anyone to death.

"Hibari-san"

The meek voice drew his attention, as he turned and looked at the young Vongola, holding the goldfish against his chest and smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Hibari-san."


End file.
